Dancing The Waves
by saxony
Summary: Wrongfully blamed of theiving at Will and Liz's wedding Jack finds the true theif and discovers she has more to offer him than an appology. It would seem letting her hang would deprive Jack of something he wants more than treasure.
1. Default Chapter

i do not own potc

Well here is another, Moulin if you find this i'm sorry is not another Devon and Jack fic but i wanted a fresh start on a new story. I'm not entirly sure where its going but i hope you manage to keep that big stick at bay!

Everything was so perfect, everyone so well dressed. Everyone was behaving. Dresses flourished as woman twirled to the soft music, the bride and groom watching on with happy smiles. Everyone was there, everyone they knew. Rifts had been pardoned for this special night, crimes forgotten but not forgiven, for one night only there would be no references to the past and only compliments for the future. How beautiful each lady looked, graceful dresses and twinkling jewellery. Each man, every single one, dressed in in either the uniform they worked under or expensive suits. For now there was no pistols under those jackets and no daggers hidden in trouser waists, it was a perfect wedding.  
  
Two eyes scanned the crowds of happy people, admiring the flashing jewellery and expensive gold that guests wore round their neck and fingers. A pirates heaven, a pick pockets dream. Eyes locked with another, suddenly, abruptly, swallowed in dark pools, unable to look away. And as she danced she held those eyes for a full minute, a small smile twitching at one corner of her mouth. The song ended and her view was broken, gone were those eyes.  
  
Wasting time, all this dancing, she wasn't here to enjoy herself. She brushed passed a woman, knocking into her. Apologies were made, smiles were forced and gold rings were lost. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled politely at a gentleman, his attention was caught and she danced once again, the gold pocket watch that nestled in his pocket moved to another. Again those eyes watched her, she could feel them raking down her body as she gracefully curtseyed at the end of the dance. She met them again, she was not bashful. A slow smile spread across her face, the unmistakable glint of mischief gleaming in her eye. An attempt was made to come towards her but she had no intention of being snagged by a man, but had she chose to have been, this was the man she would have picked.  
  
Dress heavy with rings, bangles and money, all tucked away in secrete pockets, she made down the foyer and out of the building. Other people had similar ideas, all them she knew, all of them weighed down with similar riches. She smiled as she followed these men, slinking into the darkness. Another good raid, a shame that the night was over, she would have liked to involve herself further with the owner of those eyes but for now her ship was waiting.

XXXXXX  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath as she pushed open the larder door, as predicted the pirate was there, raking through the cupboards and wine racks. He glanced up as she entered grinning at his capture.  
  
"You got me." he held up his hands and cocked his head to the side as he caught the sorrowful look that graced her face. "Something the matter love?" his hands fell back to his side and he made a vague attempt at putting on a concerned face.  
  
"You have to leave Jack." she said quietly avoiding his eyes, "Now." Jack tipped his head back to regard her with curiosity.  
  
"What's the rush?" Elizabeth finally levelled his eyes, anger beginning to shine in her eyes, she was desperately disappointed in the pirate, he had humiliated her to her father and those you had pledged their pardon with him.  
  
"Norrington is on his way," she closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them her fight to control her anger was lost. "We trusted you Jack, and you threw it back in our faces! You've stolen from near every guest that was at our wedding!"  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he pulled his hands protectively into his chest. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Jack had given his word he would behave and for the first time in his life he head kept his thieving hands to himself.  
  
"I think your mistaken darling, I haven't taken anything." Elizabeth lowered her eyes and sighed. She did trust Jack and it didn't seem his style to pickpocket all her guests but there was no other explanation.  
  
"I'm feeling quite wrongly accused here." he stepped forward and planted his hands on his hips, Elizabeth stepped back and brought her hands to her face.  
  
"Oh Jack, I don't know what to think. So many people have reported missing things, all of them with value and you…" she sniffed, "You and Mr Gibbs were the only pirates there."  
  
"So that automatically means I did it eh?" his eyes lit with anger and again Elizabeth shrunk back. "I gave you my word Lizabeth, and I bloody well kept it." he turned on his heal to storm from the larder.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." she called after him feeling swallowed in misery. She knew Jack and she knew he would have probably owned up to it had he stolen anything but the doubt that seeped into her heart burdened her, she didn't know, she didn't know for sure that it hadn't been him.

XXXXXXXXX  
  
Tortuga peeked in the distance, it brought a smile to Sasha's lips. It had been years since she's set foot on it, or any Caribbean Ports for that matter, save Port Royal of course that had been her first stop. She turned to her men and called them to attention.  
  
"Shore leave gents! One week, that's all your getting, take as much gold as you need, get some new clothes, woman blah blah blah." she waved a small hand in the air and grinned as the men cheered. She was a good captain, generous with their loot. Unlike most pirates she did not hoard it away, hide it for some other fool to chase after it, she spent it. He wardrobe was full of fancy dresses, new breaches and shirts. Her crew had stacks of their own clothes, the finest swords and gold handled pistols. The ship itself reeked of elegance, specially built to her standards, every screw and nail precisely where she had wanted. Paid fully by her late fathers wealth. It was a beauty amongst filth.  
  
Sasha herself wasn't the most known of pirates, in fact she was completely unknown. She sailed where she pleased and took her loot in a quiet manner, she did not reek havoc amongst towns and ships, she kept her head down and took little and often from under the noses of those who befriended her. A dress and a pretty face was the easiest way to pilfer the fools that trusted her. Some may call her a fraudster, others a pickpocket, a few even may call her a whore but Sasha was a pirate, born and bred and living true to each name that befell her.  
  
The Sea Spirit glided into Tortuga , towering above some of the other pitiful ships that littered the docks. It drew to a halt and made rest for the first time in five months.

XXXXX  
  
The tavern was as usual crowded, loud and filled with the smell of smoke and gunpowder. Sasha sipped her beer with a wrinkled nose, the stuff was worse than she remembered. It settled in her gut like lead and refused to get her drunk. She had thought briefly about opting for something a little stronger but much to her annoyance she had a fragile stomach and couldn't handle anything other than a weak beer.  
  
It had been days since they had landed and her crew were making good use of the whores that offered themselves, thus she sat alone in a corner watching those around her with amusement as they brawled, drank and passed out. A man brushed passed her table and she instinctively slipped her hand into his gaping pocked to grab whatever it held. A few shillings and a broken watch. Frowning she flicked the watch under the table and pocketed the coins. Boredom was beginning to invade her mind and she sighed lifting a foot onto the chair opposite.  
  
Eyes wandering, she caught sight of a familiar face amongst unfamiliar, it was a fleeting glance but one that drew her attention. Peering through the bodies that blocked her view she made no attempt to hide her piercing gaze as it captured him again. He was side on and she frowned as another man blocked her view, couldn't place that face, where she had seen it or who it belonged to. The huge man in front of her moved at last and Sasha took in a sharp breath as she realised he was staring right back at her with not an ounce of shyness. His eyes burned her own as she realised who the brute was. It took her a full minute to look away, her mind reeling with questions. The last time she had seen him was at that party, smartly dressed, dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and now, she stole another glance, now a pirate. Hair falling down over his shoulders in ragged tails and braids, sash pulling it from a face that was no longer clean and grime free.  
  
She laughed to herself and pulled herself clear of the table, flicking come coins next to her empty beer tankard. It was a small world indeed. As she struggled her way through the mass of bodies she cursed her shortness and lack of strength, it was a hard task and one that was rewarded soon enough by the site of the door. Another step and she'd be out. Nearly. An arm looped round her waist pulling her back into the crowds, a chin rested on her shoulder and a rum reeking breath dowsed her ear and neck.  
  
"I think you and I should have a little talk love,"

xxxxxx

Well???? Please reveiw and let me know what you think!


	2. Catching A Theif

I do not own potc

Moulin you always make me pee my pants with laughter! Yes Elizabeth does always get whats she wants! Sorry this chapter took so long, i've been a busy bee this week so ive made it long, hope it doesny make you bored. Thanks also to Untouchable! YEEEEE your back! and capatinme and blackcharityflint thanks loads for your reviews!

XXXXXX  
Sasha could do nothing but accept the fact she was being herded out of the tavern by who she presumed to be the pirate that had caught her stare. The door slammed heavily behind her as she finally came to a halt on the dusty street. He removed his hands from her shoulders and allowed her to turn round.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" she demanded jamming her fists onto her hips and glaring at him with malice. Not a flicker of emotion crossed his tanned brow as he levelled her stare.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes squinting over her face. Sasha swallowed unsure of how much of a threat he was to her, her jaw tightening she refused to answer.  
  
"Who are YOU? Pushing me out here and demanding my name. Its rude." she watched as a charming yet cold smile crawled across his mouth, he bowed slightly holding her eye the whole time.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," he lifted a finger to wave it under her nose, "Captain."  
  
Sasha stifled the laugh that near burst out of her throat.  
  
"You? Jack Sparrow?" the laugh escaped at last, "I don't think so." The pirate seemed to take great offence to this, his eyes widened and he took a glance down the full length of his body making sure that he was who he said he was. Sasha shook her head still amused, she had never actually seen Sparrow herself but she had heard stories about him. A handsome man with the strength of a thousand, the face on an angel and a black sailed ship, faster than any other ship in the Caribbean. The man who stood before her didn't so much as look sane let alone respectable, his hands were never at peace, fingers curled and uncurled on hands that danced in air. He was a rouge, shabby and very drunk and not that much taller than herself  
  
"I'm glad you're amused love," he commented, "But I still have been deprived of your name and what you were doing at the Turner's wedding." his finger waved dangerously close to her face. Taking a step back she snorted.  
  
"Same thing you were doing I expect." She took a meaningful glace at his grime smeared hands.  
  
"I knew it!" one of those hands shot out and clamped round her elbow, "You thieving little gypsy!" Sasha was somewhat shocked at his sudden anger, she hadn't expected it and flinched at the sudden movement.  
  
"No more a thief than you." she replied bringing her own hand up to prise her fingers from her elbow.  
  
"I thief I am, but I not at that wedding. Your in big trouble darling," he grasped hold of her again and began to march her down the drunk ridden streets. As much as Sasha tried to pull away his grip only tightened.  
  
"You let me go, you hear! I'll scream blue murder if you don't." she clawed at his hand and he ignored her completely striding on towards the docks.  
  
"What's you name love?" he turned to her at last, ironically standing in front of her own ship.  
  
"I'm telling you nothing until you tell me exactly what's going on." she pulled her arm free at last, feeling for the first time fear prickling the back of her neck. The pirate tipped his head to the side and regarded her with interest.  
  
"That wedding you so quietly sacked happened to be my dear friends and guess who got the blame." he paused to grin at her, "That's right I did. You fouled my name with them."  
  
"What name?" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest to glare at him.  
  
"I told you my name love," he shrugged and motioned towards the ship anchored next to her own, "There's my proof, however you'll be admiring it from the inside, the brig to be precise." he grabbed hold of her again with the full intention of dragging her onto the Black Pearl. Sasha was completely dumfounded as she stared up at the eerie ship.  
  
"No." she waved a hand at his face, "No way, I'm not getting on their with you." she turned her back and tried to storm away but he had a good grip and one that wasn't near letting go.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes already bored with the whole episode, he wanted to get back on his ship and drink himself into a stupor.  
  
"Stop making this difficult. Your coming back to Port Royal with me to clear my name." he pulled her with some force onto the deck of the Pearl and grinned when she landed heavily on her knees in front of him.  
  
"Are you crazy? They'll hang me for sure!" she picked herself up and stared at him wide eyed, Jack only smiled feeling particularly well pleased with himself for catching the strumpet. He shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps I am love, but I have no reason not to hand you in and unless you give me one…." he glanced quickly down her full length, "I'm completely inclined to watch you hang." he shouted over his shoulder and from the helm another man appeared.  
  
"Your going to shoot me in? We're both pirates!" her voice had now taken on a new edge of panic as she struggled to contain her fear. Jack tipped his head back and looked at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Aye, we are, but I had one night to prove myself to those landlubbers, one night to try and get bloody Norrington off my tail and you screwed it up for me good and proper." he grinned his gold teeth at her and she lowered her eyes feeling suddenly in despair.  
  
"Don't do this." she murmured as the other man gripped her by the wrists ready to haul her away to the brig.  
  
"Give me a reason not to." he challenged, "One that's worth me having the royal navy chasing my ass and my friends thinking I'm a traitor." Sasha met his eyes and her silence said enough. He'd walked off before she had a chance to beg further and as she was dragged without mercy down into the brig of the ship her thoughts rested solely on her own stupidity.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Jack finally shut himself in his cabin, eager to find the bottom of some bottles of rum. He growled with irritation as the door rattled not two seconds after he had managed to get his butt in a seat. Ignoring it seemed not the answer when it rattled again.  
  
"I know your in there Jack! Open this bloody door!" Anamarie. Jack closed his eyes, she was the last thing he wanted. Ignoring the door rattling was once thing but ignoring her voice was another.  
"JACK Y-"  
  
"Alright! I'm coming!" standing with the grace of an elephant he stormed over to the door and opened it, she burst in knocking him heavily as she stormed passed him.  
  
"What is that in the brig!" she demanded glaring up at him with burning eyes. Jack feared no man but then Ana was not a man and her rage when it chose to show in random bouts was something he would normally sidestep and try and hide from. Not now however, she had him corner  
  
"Business." he offered weakly rubbing his temples.  
  
"Business?! Jack you promised us some time off! Why am I getting the impression you've made your own plans?" she stabbed him in the chest with a finger he shrunk back. She was right, he'd promised them time and time again some time off, and each time some business cropped up.  
  
"Ana, not the time love," he turned his back and wearily sat back down. This enraged the woman further and she snatched the bottle from his hand as he made an effort to bring it to his lips.  
  
"Jamaica you said. Shore leave. We're not slaves Jack, its been years since we had our own time." she raged on and Jack managed some how to blot her out. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Perhaps not the brightest of Jack's ideas to shake his head but never the less he did it anyway and received a clout across the cheek in reply.  
"Ana, give me peace!" he stood rubbing his cheek moving away from her to flop down on the bed. Bloody woman never just let things go. Sighing he eyed her from where he lay.  
  
"The lass is the wench that sacked Will's wedding, she's my bargain at getting Norry to give us a proper pardon." he waited expecting her to explode all over again, instead she sighed.  
  
"Jack we need some time off, I need time off, YOU need time off, its just one thing after another." her dark eyes burned into his, she reached out to rest a hand on his leg.  
  
"After this I promise…" his voice trailed off as he realise she'd heard it all before. "Look, its only going to take a week or two. Can you hold on that long?" Ana sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't suppose I have the choice." she muttered pulling dark strands of hair from her eyes and meeting his gaze, "If you disappoint me once more Jack I'm off this ship." Jack chuckled, he'd heard that before, Ana could threaten him as much as she wanted but the truth was, she needed him more than he needed her.


	3. I Dare You

I do not own potc

I'm sooooooooo soryy this has taken so long! Thanks moulin another great review, anyway no more waiting here's chapter 3  
  
Sasha paced the cell she the was in with anger, it seethed through her like hot lead. So she had stolen a few things at that wedding. So what? She was a bloody pirate what the hell did he expect. He was Jack Sparrow he must have done a hundred things worse than that. She sighed vigourly and turned at the sound of the brig door opening. A dark skinned woman entered, her mouth in a thin smile. Sasha narrowed her eyes as she approached, keys jingled in one of her hands as she stood by the door.  
  
"If I let you out will you go quietly?" Sasha's eyebrows flew up and she nodded.  
  
"Aye, let me out. Why?" she watched as the woman slid the keys into the lock and turned it hesitatingly.  
  
"I'm far too selfish too sail back to Port Royal," she shrugged, "Jack seems to think he owes Will and Liz an explination. If you ask me they should have just taken his word. If they were real friends that is." she opened the door to the cell and motioned for Devon to sep out.  
  
"I didn't know they were his friends." Sasha remarked and the pretty woman smiled.  
  
"Listen lady, I don't care, we're all pirates here, Jack just…" she waved a hand in the air, "just LIKES them." she took the key out of the lock and replaced it on the other side so it looked as if the cell had been unlocked from the inside. When she had finished she nodded towards the brig door, "On you go and if by chance he catches you, you never saw me and Ray dropped the keys on his way out."  
  
Sasha didn't hesitate and left the woman behind her as she darted up the brig steps onto the lower deck. It was empty and she slipped easily onto the deck. Her heart was singing thanks to the dark skinned woman as she passed the captains quarters. She stopped, turning to look at the door. Yes she was daring but that would be just plain stupid. Her mind raced as did her heart as she reached out and opened the cabin door. It was dark and only a sliver of moonlight leaked through the windows. Squinting she made her way to the foot of the bed and watched as the captain grumbled and rolled onto his back. Her fond memories of the man she had seen at the party had faded and been replaced with this pirate, still his eyes had never changed and they were the only things that she had truelly admired. One more look was all she wanted. Smiling darkly and crawled onto the bed beside him let her lips rest against his ear.  
  
"Remember me?" she whispered and his eyes flew open. In the moonlight Jack caught sight of her eyes as they flashed with micheive, she leaped from the bed and grinned as he sat up. Her hand reached out and tugged on a braid making the pirate grunt with annoyance.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" his tone was weary and he made no effort to try and retrain her. She perched herself down and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Catching your eye." she grinned and settled her mouth against his, it shocked her almost as much as it shocked him and she pulled away grinning devishly at his astonished face.  
  
"Are you going to chase me Jack?" her eyes narrowed on him, the grin never leaving her face. The astonishment left him and he offered her a half cocked smile.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Sasha felt as though she had been possessed by some mad ghost. Why the hell wasn't she running! Why the HELL was she standing in her captors cabin kissing him like a fool.  
  
"Perhaps I do." she replied captured somewhere in his eyes, his grin widened and a hand snaked up and grasped her wrist.  
  
"Your not going anywhere love, 'cept back to the brig." Sasha kept her cool and leant closer.  
  
"I think you'll let me go." she whispered lips brushing against his with each word. The pirates grip slackened but did not drop, "Not much fun without a chase." Again her mouth found his, his hand did not let go but he did not resist her. She pulled away and smiled cold and alluring in the soft moonlight.  
  
"What fun will I be if I hang? Where's your chase?" she stepped back into the shadows as his hand fell away from her wrist, "Find me." her eyes narrowed on his, "I dare you."  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
"ANA!!" Jack's bellow echoed round the ship and he appeared from his cabin trying to tuck in his shirt into his unfastened breaches. He caught sight of his first mate at the helm and he peered at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What God damn time of the morning is this?" he waved his hand at the sun as it coursed the sky above him.  
  
"What pissed you off?" she replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That wench has gone, run off last night." he eyed her as he finished tucking himself in, "I don't suppose you know anything about it?" Ana only shook her head. Jack grunted unconvinced as he snatched out his compass.  
  
"Jamaca Captain?" she asked hopefully and Jack hesitated before nodding.  
  
"It would seem for the moment yes." he scowled at her, "You'll be pleased about that I expect." Ana grinned and nodded.  
  
"About time too."  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Elizabeth sat curled on the sofa her eyes absorbed in the book she was reading.  
  
"Liz?" Will pocked his head round the door.  
  
"Hmm?" she turned her head but did not take her eyes off the page.  
  
"Commodore Norrington is hear with some news." her eyes snapped up as James and Will both entered.  
  
"What? What news?" she stared at the comodore worried. The only news he would bother to bring into this household was news of Jack. "Is it Jack?" James nodded and smiled thinly.  
  
"I thought I should tell you both that Sparrow." he said the name with distate, "has for the moment cleared his name of the robberies at your wedding." Will frowned and turned to his wife. He had been deeply annoyed at her for sending Jack away, he knew that the pirate would never have done such a thing.  
  
"It has come to my attention that a young woman has been mentioned several times by victoms of these crimes," he frowned, "It would seem that Sparrow has tried to redeed himself by catching the young theif. Word reached us yesterday from Tortuga by our watchmen that she has been taken aboard his ship." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.  
  
"You have spies in Tortuga?" Will asked raising his eyebrows. James shifted uncomfortable.  
  
"We have links."  
  
"Is he on his way back?" Elizabeth asked setting her book down and standing.  
  
"No. He has … disappeared." Will laughed suddenly.  
  
"The girl?" Elizabeth ignored her immature husband and caught the commodores eye.  
  
"Escaped, she was seen departing the port in the dead of the night." Will laughed again and shook his head.  
  
"Are you sure Jack was catching the young lass and not wooing her into his bed?" James stiffened and sniffed.  
  
"Either way there are ships setting out as we speak, she's still in the Caribbean and so she is going to be caught and brought to justice." he bowed slightly and made to leave. Elizabeth stepped forward.  
  
"And Jack?"  
  
"For now I think we can concentrace on the real thief."


	4. Caught

I do not own potc  
  
IM SORRY!!!!!!!!! Ive taken ages again! I'm sorry! Here's another chapter before you all kill me!  
  
Sasha's feet pounded the deck of her ship as she organised the crew. They were in open sea's and the clouds above them were beginning to anger. Rain eased through the heavy swell of the sky and the ocean stirred beneath them.  
  
"Let go of the anchors!" she yelled at her first mate, "We need to secure this ship." grabbing a hold of a flailing rope she yanked it down and tied it back onto the hook. It was going to be a long night.  
  
The rain had hardened now and it pelted down on the crew as they scurried about their business. The deck was slicked with water and Sasha came down to her knees on many occasion much to the amusement of the crew.  
  
Grunting with the effort of regaining her feet she laughed as Joney crashed down at her feet.  
  
"Who's idea was it to wax the deck this morning." he growled pulling himself to his feet. "Ahh, that's right it was yours." he waved a hand at her and grinned as another crew member slipped. Sasha could control herself any longer as she laughed heartily at the state of them. He laugh was lost to the wind as it picked up and began screaming through the sails.  
  
"Right guys! Enough! Get below!" she tried her hardest to be heard above the wail but the majority didn't appear to have heard her. Shrugging she headed for her cabin, they would catch on eventually.  
  
Soaked through, Sasha peeled off her clothes and examined the purple bruise that had started to develop on her thy, she pocked at it and winced instantly.  
  
It had been two months since her run in with Jack and Sasha wondered now and again if he was chasing her. He had charmed her and repelled her both at the same time yet she couldn't help but hope that her next run in with him would be sometime soon. The consequences she didn't think about. He would either charm her further or land her straight back in his brig. She consoled herself with the fact that he had after all let her go the first time and if he had really wanted to hand her over to the redcoats then he wouldn't have allowed her to slobber all over his face and disappear out of his cabin.  
  
Sighing now she pulled on some dry breaches and prepared herself for drinks with the crew, it would defiantly be a long night.  
  
All went horrible wrong however when Sasha opened her cabin door and found the tip of a musket aimed at her face.  
  
"Well well," the voice was thick with distaste and as she levelled the stare of her captor to be, she knew that she was caught.  
  
"Took you a while." she straightened to her full height but still had to look up to continue her dark stare, "Thought The Royal Navy would be a bit quicker at catching a female than that."  
  
"You were no match for us m'lady," he smiled coldly, "You may have escaped Sparrow but there is no way your going to escape the noose this time round."  
  
"Watch me." she challenged holding her hands out to allow her wrists to be clamped in irons.  
  
"You know how slippery an eel is sir?" she stepped away from him and spat at his feet, "I'm a hundred times worse." the grin that ticked her mouth hid the fear and desperation that was her true feelings towards the current situation.  
  
"Fuck around with me and ill gut you like one." his tone was icy and Sasha only laughed.  
  
"I dare you to try."  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
"Tell us the truth then."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know, the thief."  
  
"What thief?"  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth grabbed a hold of a cushion and threatened to through it his way. "She didn't escape did she?"  
  
Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes on the whiskey decanter.  
  
"No rum love?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slumped against the back of the sofa.  
  
"Your either not telling because you let her go or your not telling because a girl escaped the great Jack Sparrow." she eyed his response as he stood and strolled over to the whiskey. He looked so out of place in their fine reception room, dark and grime smeared against the soft pastels and light silks that decorated the room. He sniffed at the whiskey and wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
  
"She did escape." he said finally turned with the decanter in hand to sit back down, "but the circumstances I'm not to sure about." he slumped down and swallowed another mouthful of the whiskey. "I think Ana had something to do with it, I think she let her go." Elizabeth's eyes widened.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Jack shrugged and rubbed a hand over his face and Elizabeth looked over at him with concern.  
  
"Jack?" he glanced up and threw her roguish grin.  
  
"Been in Jamaica for six weeks love, not used to feeling so sober."  
  
"Jack!" Will rushed into the room dumping his work bag in the doorway, "When did you get back here?"  
  
Jack didn't do much to contain his happiness at seeing Will again, he stood and shook a vigour's hand with the blacksmith,  
  
"Few hours ago, just came to say hello."  
  
"Did you hear the news then?" Will took the decanter from the pirates hand and went to the unit to fetch a glass.  
  
"About Norry's pardon? Aye." he grinned, "I can stay hear as long as I like without him snooping about my ass." Will handed the glass of whiskey back to Jack who looked at it with a wrinkled nose.  
  
"Don't taste the same out of a glass." he muttered finishing it in one go. Will ignored his mutterings and sat down next to his wife.  
  
"And the other news? Did you hear that aswell?" Jack's head snapped up and he narrowed eyes on Will.  
  
"What other news mate?"  
  
"They caught the girl, on their way back right now with her." Jack set down the glass and lowered his eyes.  
  
"A shame really," Elizabeth sighed, "They'll hang her, poor girl." Jack glanced over at her admiring for the moment the twinkling ring that glittered from her wedding finger.  
  
"She sacked your wedding Lizabeth." he offered half heartedly.  
  
"Yes she did but she didn't kill anyone, she didn't threaten anyone, which is more than what I can say for most pirates." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on Jack as he ambled back towards the whiskey decanter and filled his glass back up. Brows furrowed and face set the pirates mood had swung once again. Will appeared to have noticed this also and frowned at his wife and she unlike him had the bravery to say something about it.  
  
"So there is something about the girl. Jack? Are you going to enlighten us about this?" She arched one eyebrow at Jack's grunt, it was a common reply for questions he would rather avoid. It just gave Elizabeth more ammunition. "I see," she coaxed, "You and the girl, ahh." Jack swung round, hands flailing and eyes wide.  
  
"There's nothing to see or 'ahh' about Lizabeth, it just should have been me that caught her that's all, since it was my name she blackened." he finished the last of the whiskey and collapse in the nearest chair.  
  
"So why did you let her go?" Elizabeth knew this was treading on thin ice, it was just a hunch but she had to get it off her chest. Well aware of Will's eyes staring at her she waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Jack eyed her with burning eyes, she held his gaze and it was himself that looked away first.  
  
"I told you, Ana let her go," he rubbed a hand over his face and rested his head against the back of the chair so he could stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Did you know? That she was out?"  
  
"Aye." Elizabeth silently congratulated herself on managing to squeezing it out of him, beside her Will rose from the chair.  
  
"You didn't stop her?" he asked frowning as he poured himself a drink. Jack glanced over at him and grinned.  
  
"Nope." Deeply confused Will held the drink over at Elizabeth who shook her head grinning playfully at Jack.  
  
"The plot thickens." she grinned standing ready to have a nap. It was a common thing in recent weeks for her to sleep in the afternoon but weariness had settled over her, she wouldn't miss much at any rate, when Jack and Will got together after a while they would get blind drunk and talk nonsense the whole night. Not something Elizabeth wanted to be part of.  
  
When she had left Jack turned to Will grinning like an idiot.  
  
"She's pregnant you know." he stated knowing fine well it probably wasn't his place to tell the lad. Will's mouth fell open and he glanced at the empty door way.  
  
"Did she tell you that?" his amazement amused Jack no end, he'd been living with the woman and not notice a thing and Jack had been in the house four hours and clicked straight away.  
  
"She doesn't need to tell me mate, she threw up her lunch when I arrived, moaned endlessly about dizzy spells she'd been having and now she away for a nap." he laughed as Will stared at him in complete shock.  
  
"It certainly explains a lot." he said finally frowning into his drink, "Oh well," he raised the glass in Jack direction, "Here's to Elizabeth and me, and to your new found pardon." Jack followed suit and raised the glass wondering how long his pardon was going to last, not long he suspected thinking of the girl.  
  
"Cheers mate." he grinned over at Will who threw the first of many whiskey's down his throat. 


	5. An Escape

I do not own potc  
  
To all that read this I am sooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update, I give you all permission to beat me. Thanks for all your reviews, here you go:  
  
Jack glanced blearily over at Will, both had lost the formality of glasses and both clutched near empty bottled of whiskey in their hands.  
  
"This stuff's alright." he slurred heavily holding the bottle close to his face so that he could focus on it. Will didn't answer only made some sort of noise. Jack glanced up at his drunk friend and laughed as the blacksmith tipped over on the floor. For some unknown reason they were both sitting cross legged on the thick beige carpet, Will wearing a maids bonnet lopsided on his head.  
  
"Liz is going to kill me." Will muttered pulling himself upright, Jack waved an unsteady hand in the air,  
  
"At least you wont feel anything." they both buckled in laughter and Will made a half hearted attempt to stand up. Giving up he slumped back down and began to sing, a low and droning attempt at a pirate song.  
  
"That's God awful Will," Jack covered his ears and glanced up as Elizabeth entered.  
  
"Lizabeth!" he held up his bottle, "Congratulations." Will turned aswell and copied Jack by holding up his bottle.  
  
"We're having a baby Liz!" he slurred.  
  
Her unamused face sobered them somewhat as she stared at them, laying on the floor, Elspeths maid apron discarded beside Jack, obviously worn at some point and Will, wearing her bonnet. She scowled ignoring there rambling about having a baby.  
  
"Get off the floor." she scolded, "Commodore Norrington is on his way here right now with news of that girl," she snorted as Jack made a feeble attempt at getting to his feet, "perhaps you both would be better waiting upstairs." he bend down and tried to help pick Jack up.  
  
"No!" Will cried reaching out to his wife, "Don't strain yourself Lizzy."  
  
"Its not good in your condition." Jack added wagging a drunken finger in her direction. Sighing Elizabeth gave in and grinned at the pair.  
  
"Get up, we'll talk about this in the morning."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sasha nursed her bruised shoulder from the damp cold cells of Port Royal. Her smart mouth had earned her a harsh beating, blood caked her temple and pain washed through her arm. Tomorrow apparently. Midday. She was to hang. The mere thought terrified her, sending shivers through her body and clouding her mind with thoughts of death. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Curse you lot." she muttered.  
  
"What's that, girl?"  
  
"I said curse you lot." she repeated levelling her gaze with the guard on duty. He sniggered and came close to the bars.  
  
"You watch your mouth or I'll cut your tongue out." he laughed as Sasha picked up the toilet pan and hurled it against the bars.  
  
"Miserable fucker." she spat feeling over washed with self pity, it wasn't fair that she was here. She wasn't a murderer, she wasn't really a bad person yet she would die at the amusement of all the towns people and probably the couple she had politely robbed. Jack's friends. She frowned and turned to the guard forgetting his nasty comment.  
  
"How'd Jack Sparrow meet the Turners?" she didn't really care or not if he answered, it wouldn't benefit her impending death but at least it might lighten her miserable mood. The guard smiled coldly.  
  
"Saved the young Miss Swan, now Mrs Turner." he grinned, "It's a long story, you'll probably be dead by the time I finish it." Sasha scowled and stabbed a finger at him.  
  
"I hope you rot in hell."  
  
"If I do, it'll be a long time after you do lass."  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Morning came far too quickly for Sasha. She stood now, wrists tied as a guard wiped the dried blood from her face.  
  
"Don't want the people to think we've abused you." he sniggered and Sasha threw him a withering look. This was it, she took in a deep breath as they lead her out into the courtyard. She held her head high and avoided eye contact with any of the people that had come to watch her hang. She had never felt so scared in her whole life yet she refused point blank to show it.  
  
"Tricky situation this one, love." her head snapped to the left to catch Jack walking beside her through the crowds, head bowed to avoid being noticed.  
  
"I've been in worse," she lied offering him a wide grin and receiving one back.  
  
"Are you going to help me or watch me?" she stopped walking as the guard halted her oblivious to her hushed conversation with the pirate hiding in the crowds.  
  
"Where's the fun in watching you hang?" his mouth twitched in a half smile and he held her gaze with smouldering eyes. "But I'd never do something for nothing so unless you've got something to offer me then I'll just give you a wave when they drop you."  
  
"I'll make it worth you while." she was grabbed by the arm as the guard tried to haul her towards the gallows.  
  
"I'm listening." he wove through the people that jeered her and Sasha pulled away from her guard briefly to lunge at Jack.  
  
"Gabriel's Tears." she whispered in his ear before she was dragged away. Jack stood motionless mouth hanging open in complete disbelief, watching as she threw him a mischievous grin over her shoulder.  
  
And so he was torn. By watching her hang he would keep his pardon with Norry and in doing so lose the opportunity to gain the best treasure of all, but if he saved her he would lose his pardon, disappoint Will and Elizabeth and risk her just telling him lies about her possession of Gabriel's Tears.  
  
Growling under his breath he pulled a dragger from his belt and scurried closer to the gallows. Mistake or not Jack was far too selfish to risk losing such a treasure. He eyed the guards, not many compared to the amount that had showed when it was his hanging. Sasha stood as they put the noose round her neck, she watched him, the smallest of smiles settled over her mouth. Reaching the foot of the gallows he waited until the guards eyes had wandered away before throwing the dagger. She caught it in her bound hand sand immediately raised it above her, sawing the noose in record time. A commotion broke out and people began to cry out as she scrambled from the gallows, Jack tried in vein to keep her in his sights as she darted through the crowd.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Norrington bellowed and Jack turned to meet the commodores enraged eyes. Grinning he pulled off his hat in a mocking bow before darting off in the general direction of the girl.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Sasha was breathing hard as she hid amongst the crates and empty barrels of the docks. She had no intention of waiting on Sparrow and as her eyes rested on a ship preparing to set sail, she saw her way out. 


	6. A Dance

I do not own potc  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm giving you this chapter so soon cause I feel bad about not updating for so long! don't beat me Moulin, I'll have you arrested! Hee hee. Did anyone read the other story I started? Its really weird but I thinks its worth writing if any of you like it. Let me know if you like it.  
  
Sasha counted her blessing as she stood before her mirror on her ship, with her crew and her life. It had taken her less than two weeks to get back aboard the Spirit and already she was planning her next loot. Hair tied back in an elegant French role behind her she pulled several curls free to frame her face. The cream satin dress swirled around her legs as she curtsied. She didn't feel bad for leaving Jack, she had no intention of letting the Tears get in his hands. Immortality was not something that could be passed about as a bargaining took. She herself had got the small glass bottle several years ago in much the same way as she got everything else in her life. A sweet smile and a few flattering remarks, in the case of Gabriel's Tears her sweet smile had lasted over three months until the owner had warmed and trusted her enough to let slip their location. She had gone the next day leaving the old man with a broken heart and no chance of defying his death. Strange how between herself and the previous owned neither had plucked up the courage to drink the contents of the veil. Living forever was not a decision to be taken lightly and Sasha had chose instead to hide the Tears until such a day came that would make her want to drink them. Jack on the other hand she guessed wouldn't hesitate to swallow the retched contents, thus making him more dangerous than anyone in the whole ocean.  
  
Smiling at the reflection in the mirror she finished applying the kohl around her eyes and made her way onto the deck. The crew member that would accompany her to the ball were all dressed in their suits, washed and preened to perfection. She grinned at then as in groups of two they made their way to the fancy do at the manor of Lord Harriot.  
  
Getting in hadn't been much of a problem, it would appear that this small town was lacking in security. Sasha had picked her first victim. A handsome gentleman standing returning her flirtatious smile. He bought her a drink or two, talked to her danced and finally lost his gold watch to her. Despite what Sasha did, she did actually enjoy talking to the fools she robbed, she learned mountains of interesting fact and news. She smiled at the gentleman she danced with now. Perhaps she would have her wicked way with him tonight. It had been a while and he was handsome as they came. Her grin faltered as a face caught the corner of her eye. She twisted round to try and get another look but the dance floor was busy and her view was lost. Cursing she turned back to her partner. There. Again. She craned her neck to meet those same eyes that haunted her. She smiled darkly at Jack and he returned it with and equally dark lopsided grin. She held his smouldering stare as he crossed the dance floor and politely asked her partner to pass the dance on to him. She did not hesitate to slip her small hand in his and allow his arm to snake round her waist.  
  
"I think you own me something love," he said resting his cheek against her temple and swaying gently to the soft music. "I believe we had a deal." Sasha smiled as she let her mouth rest closer to his own.  
  
"I have nothing to bargain with you." she whispered feeling his grip tighten round her waist.  
  
"Did you lie to me?" he pulled away to stare down in to her eyes. She smiled wistfully and rested her head against his shoulder feeling for the moment completely happy.  
  
"Perhaps." Jack growled softly at his anger and dragged his mouth to her ear.  
  
"If you lied darling, I'll drag you right back to the noose." she shivered as his lips brushed over her ear.  
  
"Wait until this dance is over at least." she pulled away to gaze up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. The corner of his mouth curved up in a roguish half smile.  
  
"I few dances maybe love," she grinned back and pulled him closer feeling the shocking attraction grow in her loins. She tipped her head back to rest her cheek against his, feeling his breath cascade down her neck and shoulder. Closing her eyes she tried to stifle the urge to grab him there and then, she caught her breath as his hand travelled down her back to rest a fingertips breadth away from her butt. Dragging his mouth to her ear and breathing there was enough to send Sasha near to a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Want to take this dance somewhere else?" his voice was little more than a whisper. Hands clasped he led her from the manor and into the moonlight gardens.  
  
"Do you have Gabriel's Tears?" his question made Sasha smile.  
  
"Does my answer affect the present situation?" she felt a hand slide round her waist and he shook his head allowing her to pull out the band that held his hair back. "Then our business can wait Jack, wither I have it or not, you wont be getting it." she grinned at his irritation.  
  
"I know you have it darling, and I'll get it off you by what ever means." his voice was lost as she placed a single finger over his lips.  
  
"Would you fight me for it?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Would you kill me for it?"  
  
"Quite possibly." she laughed and looped her arms round his neck. Destined they were to fight for the right to live forever but for now Sasha's desires ruled her body and at last she felt his mouth against hers. It would have brought the God's to their knee's this kiss, Sasha's whole being was lost to his mouth and hands as they strafed her body, untying the cord that bound her dress and finally resting on the bare skin of her back.  
  
"You'll give me it." Jack growled in her ear as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"I'll be giving you nothing Jack cept myself." she whispered back rolling the shirt from his shoulders. Chuckling softly he pulled away to catch her eye.  
  
"I'll take it then." Sasha ignored him, her selfish desires blocking everything from her mind as she found his mouth again. For tonight at least they could leave their bickering she had more want full things to think about. 


	7. Explanations

I do not own potc

A big thank you to black magic, untouchable and Moulin, here's another chapter to keep you going, hope you like it.  
  
"So is the chase back on Captain?" Sasha smiled as she pulled her body back into her dress. Jack glanced over at her, a grin crawling across his mouth.  
  
"There's no chase darling, you'll give me my part of the deal and we'll be on our merry ways." he pulled up his breaches and tightened the waist band. Sasha licked her dry bruised lips and studied the pirate.  
  
"You really want to live forever?" she asked sitting down on the damp grass and playing absent mindedly with a lock of her tousled hair. Jack glanced over and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" he took up place beside her still watching her face.  
  
"If I did then I would have drunk the cursed stuff ages ago." she smiled and lent back on her elbows, "Watching the people you know and love die around you, meeting new friends and loved ones and then watching them die too," she shook her head, "its not for me Captain, only the people who are completely incapable of love can benefit. Its not a blessing it's a curse." she stole a look at him to watch for a reaction. He frowned.  
  
"Why did you steal it then, if you have no intention of using such a thing?"  
  
"I was greedy then, wanted to be the person who had Gabreils Tears," she shrugged, "I did at one point think of using it but I'm not a strong person, I don't think I could handle an eternity locked in this body and life." Jack grinned and looked down at his own body.  
  
"I could." he commented and Sasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Immortality changes people Jack, you should know all about that." This particular comment made Jack ponder, of course it would change him, nobody would be able to kill his weasly ass but in doing so would it drive him on further. He didn't want to end up like Barbossa, black hearted and inhuman.  
  
"Wouldn't change me that much." he answered softly still musing on her words.  
  
"Would it not make you braver Jack?" he nodded, "Then you'd be brave enough to engage in more fights, kill more people. When would you stop Jack?"  
  
"We don't need to be having this conversation love, its mine and I'll use how I please." he made a move to stand but Sasha snagged his wrist.  
  
"Have you ever been in so much pain Jack that you pleaded and prayed that death would come soon?" Jack's eyes darkened and he did not answer, that feeling was all too familiar with him on several occasions. Sasha stared hard into his eyes seeing this hidden answer, "Imagine that death would never come, never an end to that pain. It would eat you alive, corrupt you." she let go of his wrist and turned her gaze to the distant lights of the manor. "You'll thank me when your time comes, that I didn't give you it." Jack stayed silent for a long moment. Her intention had been to put him off the idea and it had worked but on his other hand, he loved his life, he wanted to keep it for as long as possible, the thought of dying was to him, boredom.  
  
"Where is it love?" he asked softly letting her eyes find his. She smiled gently and Jack saw for the fleeting of moments the innocence in her, a face that no longer carried that hungry look of desire and mischief and for that moment she looked just like a child.  
  
"I hid it." she turned away again and Jack caught her chin with a single finger.  
  
"Where?" he tilted her head back to search her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember, I know the where abouts roughly but I don't know exactly." Jack snorted.  
  
"Don't you bullshit me darling, you don't just FORGET the whereabouts of such a thing." his hand pulled her head back with more force than intended and she winced at the power of his move. He drew his hand away immediately feeling like a brute, a bully.  
  
"If your not inclined to use it and I am then what harm is it for you to give me it?" Anger flashed in her eyes suddenly and she straightened up.  
  
"Because you didn't see him Jack." her voice was rough, dark with the memories that she had carried.  
  
"Who?" his frustration was lost to him and he grabbed her by the shoulders biting back the urge to shake out the location and whatever fool she was twittering on about.  
Pulling away, Sasha slapped at his hands and shuffled further away from him.  
  
"John Louter. The first man that encountered the Tears." he straitened her skirt and pondered briefly wither to go on, the look on Jack's face suggested she had no choice.  
  
"There was two bottles originally, one from each of the angel Gabriel's eyes," she waved a hand in the air, "or so the myth says. Louter was the first man to encounter them, his intentions to take one and give the other to his sweetheart. On his travels back he was attacked by the French fighters and looted. Fearing his death he took the liquid and lost the other to the soldiers. This was about a hundred or so years ago. Lost for the time being the second bottle of Tears was bought and sold, never used until it landed in the hands of the previous owner before me. Louter, about a century and a half old by now followed the traces and also landed in the hands of the previous." she sighed, "Locked him up, he'd gone mad. I visited him one day down in the basement cells. Thinking it could never be as bad as Gerald said but I was mistaken. He was a hansom man John Louter, hadn't aged a bit. But his eyes Jack. He looked at me, scared me half to death." she paused to take in a much needed breath. "Then the wailing started, screams, begging for death to come to him, he rolled about on the floor as if some unknown force was tearing at his insides. Screaming, crying." she lowered her eyes trying to push the thought from her mind. "The Tears are no good to the wrong hands." Jack watched her thoughtfully as she finished, then bringing his own hands up to her he smiled softly.  
  
"Are these hands not the right ones?" Sasha's wistful smile returned and she took hold of one of his hands, letting her thumb rub over his palm.  
  
"No Jack, these hands belong to a good man, and like I said before only and bad man will benefit for immortality." she sighed and looked up at him hoping she'd got through to him.  
  
"I'm as bad as they come love, I'll benefit just fine." he grinned and bounced a kiss off her forehead before standing, stretching his back and arms.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, make arrangement with your crew to meet up with you in a few weeks, I'll be expecting you abort the Pearl before this night ends." he began making his way across the preened gardens, "Your company tonight was…" he threw a roguish grin over his shoulder, "rather pleasant, perhaps not last of such nights darling." with a mocking bow and a final wink he melded into the darkness leaving Sasha alone and afraid of what she was about the get into. A few things unmentioned, but not forgotten troubled her. An adventure to begin? Or perhaps a nightmare.


End file.
